1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical generator or motor structure of the rotary dynamo-electric type and more specifically to the cooling or fluid contact thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, rotary type dynamo-electric machines have many applications including the driving of certrifugal pumps for pumping water and the like. The motor shaft is generally coupled to the pump shaft and thus the motor and pump are usually in very close or even abutting relationship.
Motors not used for pumping water include ventilated endplates for the purpose of cooling the motors. Such ventilated endplate usually include openings in the face of the endplate to draw air therethrough. Of course, when motors are used in proximity with water pumps, care must be exercised to assure that water from the pump does not enter the motor.
To preclude the entry of water into the coils of the motor, the prior art has devised a solid face type end plate including vent openings in the sides rather than through the face of the plate. A separate baffle is included and placed in proximity with the motor blower blades to effect a cooling path of air across the motor coils.
Such endplate side venting in conjunction with baffles presents an efficient cooling system and limits the chance of water entry into the motor. However, the use of separate baffles is costly due to the cost of the part and the cost of installation. It would be of benefit to the motor industry and to the consumer if a baffle arrangement could be devised which obviated the inclusion of a separate baffle part and the installation thereof. Also, the prior art did not consider it possible to provide a molded-in or cast-in baffle with a solid face type endplate and having side vents due to the belief that a baffle was needed to form a full annular spaced interface with the rotating blower blades. The reason for this is that such an endplate would require a complex and costly mold including coring and side-pulls. Therefore, it would be of added benefit if a relatively simple economical cast-in baffle endplate could be produced.